


Gemini

by snowfIakes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, aka twins, but Obito is, tobi is not a good boy, well kind of, yes they're two different people in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfIakes/pseuds/snowfIakes
Summary: Kakashi had been deliberately getting into fights in order to get a certain delinquent to notice him, and it worked. Attracting said delinquent's twin brother's attention in the process, however, was never part of the plan.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 239





	Gemini

Obito walked up the stairs leading to the rooftop of the school building, opening the door and as expected, he found a figure standing against the railing, hands crossed over his chest, head turned to the side and eyes fixated on something below him. Obito slowly treaded over to stand next to the boy, following his line of sight. He was not surprised when he saw a certain new transfer student on the ground; the silver-haired boy's face was covered with bruises but he still stood tall amidst the fallen bodies around him.

"Did he catch your eye, Mr. School President?" Obito asked without turning over at the boy next to him.

A small smirk graced the other’s lips. “Caught yours too, didn’t he? Finally something we have in common aside from our faces, huh?” he glanced over at Obito. “Still not gonna make a move?”

“Why should I?” Obito answered nonchalantly, but his eyes were still fixed on the subject of their conversation.

The other leaned back, giving Obito a full view of the face that mirrored his own. “How much more obvious does he have to make himself, brother?” he snickered.

Obito shrugged. “It might be just your assumption,” he told his twin brother.

The older twin cast him a sly grin. “Fine. If you aren’t going to make a move then I will.” He kicked himself off of the railing and started walking away. “The Principal wants me to have a word with him. You can join us if you want to.” He stopped just before he reached the door knob, turning over to shoot Obito one last smirk. “And you might regret it if you don’t.”

Obito turned his attention back to the silver-haired boy on the ground. The new transfer student was an interesting one. It hadn't even been a month since the guy had transferred into the school, but he’d already made a name for himself courtesy of his rebellious attitude.

"Hatake Kakashi," Obito whispered, his eyes following the figure of the transfer student as he walked away from where the fight had taken place. Obito watched as the boy ruffled his silver hair; an annoyed expression clearly plastered on his face. Obito let out a sigh. "There's no way out for you now,” he uttered under his breath before stalking away from the spot.

-

Uchiha Tobi and Uchiha Obito had been born as a pair of identical twins, but that was where the similarity ended. Uchiha Tobi, the older twin, was the perfect example of a model student. He was the school body president, top scorer in the entire school, always so polite and gentle. He was well-behaved and everyone loved him. Uchiha Obito, on the other hand, was the textbook definition of a bad boy. The younger twin was notorious for his cold demeanor and habit of getting into fights since middle school. He was feared and nobody dared to mess with him.

In other words, Uchiha Tobi was the 'Angel' and Uchiha Obito was the 'Devil'.

But people didn't know the true colors hidden beneath those masks they wore.

“Mr. Uchiha, can you please knock some sense into our new transfer student here? It seems that he is still unclear of what should and shouldn’t be done in this school.” The gruff voice of the school’s principal resonated through the small space of what the middle-aged man coined as ‘the brainwashing chamber’, where all the problematic students would get an earful of his lectures on responsibilities as a student in this school.

Said transfer student, who was sitting on the couch, rolled his eyes, muttering a low ‘stupid dramatic geezer’ under his breath.

Tobi clenched his jaw at the selfish order from the principal. ‘ _Stop dumping your responsibilities on me, you old asshat.’_ he mentally cursed the older man in his head but alas, he gave him a practiced sweet-angelic-class-president smile. “Worry not, sir. I’ll take care of this. You should go home first. It has passed school hour, hasn’t it? You should get some rest,” Tobi assured, his eyes crinkling into crescents as he smiled.

The principal nodded before he stood up from his seat. “Very well then. I’ll be taking my leave first. I know I can always count on you, Mr. Uchiha,” he said as he patted Tobi’s shoulder.

Tobi’s eye twitched, feeling disgusted at the contact, but the smile remained on his face. He uttered one last ‘Rest well, sir’ to the principal, watching as the older male made his way towards the door before the latter’s body disappeared behind it, a thud was heard and the door shut closed. Tobi let out a sigh before he silently walked towards a small cabinet at the corner of the room, taking out a bottle of water and poured the content into a glass.

Kakashi rolled his eyes once again, standing up as he couldn’t take the absurdity of the current situation.

“Sit down, Kakashi.” Tobi’s voice echoed through the room, his eyes not leaving the water flowing out of the bottle, watching the way the transparent liquid stream into the clear glass.

Kakashi clicked his tongue. “And why should I listen to you?” he demanded; eyeing the school president nonchalantly.

Tobi chuckled as he put the bottle down and took the filled glass, swirling it gently in his hand. "Let's quench our thirst first, shall we?" he said, offering the glass to Kakashi.

Kakashi eyed the glass in the president's hand, making no move to accept it.

"It's just a glass of water, Kakashi."

"What do you want? I'm sure you know that nagging me is gonna be pointless now." Kakashi ignored the offer, spitting venoms as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tobi grinned. "Oh, don't worry. I'm perfectly aware of that," he said before taking a seat opposite to Kakashi, still swirling the glass in his hand. "I am more... interested in your obsession with my brother."

Kakashi's eye twitched. Even though he managed to keep his calm composure, his hands were starting to turn clammy with sweats. He reflexively clenched his hands into fists. "The fuck are you spouting now?"

Tobi stopped swirling the glass. He gently placed it on the coffee table before leaning forward slightly, supporting the upper part of his body with his elbows planted on his knees. His interrogative eyes penetrated through the younger male. "Hatake Kakashi, an orphaned boy who constantly got harrased by his dead father’s debt collectors," he drawled, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips when he saw Kakashi’s eyes widen. "Well that was until he was saved by my soft-hearted little brother two years ago, who not only did he give them quite the ass-whopping, he also paid all of your father’s debt. Are my sources wrong, Kakashi?"

Kakashi felt like his lips were getting parched.

Tobi smirked, his dark orbs were leering on the now restless Kakashi. "And it seems that this little kitten Hatake Kakashi has been getting himself into each and every fight just to draw Obito's attention to him. But unfortunately, you caught my eye, not Obito's." The boy mocked.

"Are you blackmailing me now? As if I care if you tell him," Kakashi retorted, unconsciously digging his nails into the flesh of his palms.

Tobi raised an eyebrow. "Why should I tell him something that he already knew?" A malicious grin spread on Tobi's lips.

"W-what?" Kakashi uttered, obviously taken aback by Tobi's words.

"Obito."

The door creak opened the moment Tobi uttered the name, revealing a stoic-looking Obito. The younger twin walked gracefully into the room. He halted once he reached the back of Tobi's seat, eyeing Kakashi for a split second with something the younger couldn’t quite place.

"What is it, brother?" Obito's husky voice resonated through the silent room.

Tobi threw a glance at Kakashi's direction, finding amusement at the stiffness displayed by the youngest in the room. "It seems that your little kitten here has stirred some problem," the older twin said, his eyes trailing off to the stunned figure across him as his lips curled into a smile. He then stared up at Obito who was standing next to him. "Why don't you teach him how to behave, hmm?"

Kakashi felt himself shudder when Obito's eyes flickered towards him; it was as if the dark orbs were trapping him with an invisible chain.

Obito wordlessly walked towards the stoned figure, halting his steps the moment he stood just a few inches from the younger male. "Sit."

"Y-you c-can't make me do that," Kakashi stuttered. He gasped when Obito suddenly grabbed his hair, though weirdly enough, there was lack of force in it.

Kakashi shuddered once again when Obito's husky voice whispered into his ear, "I said... sit."

Kakashi felt his knees were getting weak. The grip on his hair loosened and his legs gave up on him, letting his body fall back on the couch. He watched as Obito glanced at the coffee table where the glass was.

Obito picked up the glass, stretching his other hand to tilt Kakashi's chin upwards. Once again, Kakashi felt gentleness in Obito's touch. "Now be good and drink this, baby."

Kakashi could feel excitement rush through his blood the moment Obito uttered such endearment he had been longing for. His lips were trembling as he opened his mouth. He felt his breathing was constricted as soon as Obito slowly poured the water into his mouth, some of the liquid dripping from the corner of his mouth, wetting his chin, neck and shirt. Kakashi was able to finish the whole glass, though most of them escaped his lips.

Obito stared down at the boy. Kakashi's pale face was flushed red; his pink lips were gaping, revealing the little tongue peeking in between them. His hazy eyes were glistening with tears; as if begging Obito to take the boy there and then.

Obito caressed Kakashi's cheek, rewarding the latter with a kiss on the lips. Kakashi whimpered when the older male twirled his tongue around his own before the latter sucked on the wet muscle. Obito released the wet lips once he had tasted enough.

"It's funny to see how putty the notorious delinquent is under my brother's touch." Tobi said, a malevolent smile stretched on his face.

Kakashi suddenly felt like his world was spinning, blood rushing through his whole body; as if it had been set ablaze. His body was tingling with wants, desiring for someone to touch his skin. "W-what's happening?" he stuttered, Obito's figure getting blurry in his eyes.

"I guess the drug's beginning to take effect," Tobi happily said as he stood up from his seat. "Now let's move from here, shall we? I'm sure the principal wouldn't be elated to know his sacred room has been tainted by sinful deeds." The oldest of the three grinned.

Kakashi was so sure that things wouldn't end up good for him.

-

Obito leaned against the wall of the two-story storage room in the corner of the school building, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his older twin crouch down in front of the tied up new transfer student.

"W-what did you do, you fucker...ahh..." Kakashi moaned as he weakly tugged on his tied up wrists above his head. He felt the world around him spin like crazy and to top that, his cock was throbbing under the layers of fabrics of his pants. He gasped when coarse fingers gripped his chin harshly; his hazy eyes met with a pair of dark orbs. Kakashi swore he felt blood rush through his veins the moment a malicious chuckle left his assailant’s lips.

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Tobi said, his hand hovering teasingly on Kakashi’s crotch for a moment before he slowly unzipped the latter’s pants. “I’m just doing my job as a school president, you know, to educate naughty kids and shit like that.” Tobi tugged the new student’s pants, effectively removing the fabrics and exposing the boy’s pale legs. “And since this one is a very special case, I’ll also have to use a _very_ special method, don’t I?”

“Do we really need to do this?” Obito finally uttered, sighing as he watched the poor boy being manhandled by his older twin. Obito stared apprehensively at the pretty delinquent whose both wrists were tied up above him, the boy’s body sagging against the railing and half-lying defenselessly on the ground. It was all Tobi’s work.

In front of everyone else, Tobi was the well-manered one of the two, but behind that facade, the older was a dangerous, wicked fox. There were only a handful of people who got to see this side of him, and now Kakashi was added to the list.

Tobi teasingly flicked Kakashi's hardened cock, watching as the precum seep into the fabric of the latter's boxer, forming a spot on the dark material.

A loud moan escaped Kakashi’s lips when Tobi suddenly grabbed his clothed erection, the latter's hand fondling the agitated cock teasingly. His body was so hot and sensitive that every little touch seemed to set his skin on fire.

The school president then removed Kakashi's boxer, leaving the bottom half of the latter naked, his cock twitching as it greeted the chilly weather.

"Look, Obito, someone's excited." Tobi grinned as he moved his fingers along Kakashi's cock, causing the other male to shudder under his ministrations.

Obito kept mum, opting to watch his older twin in silence.

Tobi lifted his gaze to face his twin, clearly dissatisfied by the lack of response from the latter. He rose from his crouching position, crossing his arms over his chest as his dark eyes bored into his twin. "Prepare him," Tobi demanded.

"Can we just—"

" _I. Said. Prepare. Him_." Tobi punctuated each and every word, completely cutting off whatever Obito was trying to say. “Or would you like it if we take him raw?”

Obito let out an exasperated sigh before kneeling in front of the drugged boy, lifting the pair of pale legs up to his shoulders and bringing his fingers to Kakashi's lips. "Lick,” he ordered.

Kakashi started at him with wide eyes for a moment before he obediently leaned forward, dousing the whole fingers with his saliva and sucking on the appendages as if he was a baby hungry for milk. He trailed his wet tongue along Obito's fingers, making sure each and every inch of the slightly tanned skin was marked with his saliva.

Obito pulled his hand away from Kakashi once he deemed it enough, eliciting pathetic whimper from the boy as though he couldn't get enough of Obito's salty skin.

Kakashi gasped when he felt Obito's wet fingers wrap around his cock, moaning as the older male teasingly stroked his throbbing flesh.

Obito leaned down and brushed his lips over Kakashi’s leaking tip. He twirled his tongue around it before engulfing Kakashi’s whole cock in his wet warmth, elicting a loud moan from the younger male. His tongue twirled all over Kakashi’s cock and he hollowed his cheeks, latching Kakashi’s bucking hips onto the ground and bobbing his head up and down. He released the throbbing cock after a while and immediately replaced it with his hands. Obito could feel Kakashi's cock harden each time he moved his hand along the length, purposely tightening his grip when he reached the base. Obito bent down, licking on the younger's scrotum, sucking on the pleated skin.

"Ahhh! W-wait it's- ahhh... I can't hold it in if you do that," Kakashi tensed, his legs were trembling on Obito's shoulders.

Obito chuckled against the skin, sending vibrations through Kakashi’s whole body and making the boy’s toes curl in immense pleasure. "That's what I'm aiming for," he whispered against the skin. With that, Obito started licking aggressively on the scrotum while his hand was stroking the younger's cock rapidly, feeling the flesh twitch even more in his hold.

"O-Obito ahhh! I'm gonna cum..."

"Then cum," Obito commanded.

Kakashi’s body arched off the floor and a generous amount of thick cum spurted out of his cock, painting his and Obito's abdomen with his jizz. The younger's legs slipped off Obito's shoulders, spreading limply around the older male. Even after Kakashi had unloaded his fill, his cock was still standing tall, demanding for it to be touched again.

"My my, just look at you." Tobi grinned as he crouched down and scooped some of Kakashi's cum, spreading it onto his fingers. "And it seems like that wasn't enough, doesn't it?"

"Get away from me, you asshole!" Kakashi spat.

Tobi let out a dramatic gasp. "Oh my, I'm hurt. So you’re okay with Obito doing these things to you, but I’m not allowed to? Why, don’t we have the exact same face?" Tobi mockingly whispered; his fingers teased the rim of Kakashi's hole, spreading the cum he gathered before around the opening. “If anything, aren’t I more handsome than him? See, not even a single scar on my face.” He leaned forward. “Or is that what you find attractive about him?” he breathed with a sly smile.

Before Kakashi was able to form a response, Tobi harshly shoved two fingers into his virgin hole, causing the younger to gasp out a moan. 

"Wow, I didn’t expect you to be so tight," Tobi remarked, moving his fingers in and out of the tightly clenching walls." Don’t tell me you’ve been saving yourself for my brother?" he snickered.

Kakashi sunk his teeth into his lower lip to muffle his moans as his ass was being played with. Tobi began fingering him relentlessly, massaging the soft inside of his slick opening.

"Hmm, this won't be enough. I should add more." Tobi added another finger into the tight canal, making Kakashi scream as his hole was stretched wide. He arched and felt tears welling up in his eyes. It hurt so much.

Kakashi gasped when he felt something wet lick his lips. He opened his eyes and Obito's face greeted his blurry sight.

"It's okay. The pain will go away soon," Obito assured, licking Kakashi's lips once again. His fingers expertly unbuttoned the younger's shirt, swiping the fabrics away, exposing his lean body. Obito caught Kakashi's lips, tangling them into another session of intense make out. Kakashi whimpered when Obito's coarse hand snaked on his body before stopping on his chest, rubbing and squeezing his sensitive nubs.

"A-ah!"

"Wow, you're clenching so much. You love it when your nipples get toyed, huh?" Tobi chuckled.

"No- ahhh! I'm not—"

Kakashi's words were continuously swallowed by Obito's eager lips.

An impish grin spread over Tobi's lips. "Suck his nipples, Obito."

Obito released Kakashi's lips, swiping his tongue on the abused lips once more before trailing his tongue down the latter's jaw and neck, and stopped when he reached the boy’s flushed chest. He experimentally flicked his tongue on the perky nub, feeling the boy tense in his hold. He took one of the nubs into his mouth and sucked relentlessly, a hand roaming up Kakashi’s body, dousing his fingers with the cum stained the younger’s male stomach before he flicked at the other nipple with his now wet fingers, rubbing circles into it and pinching it into an agigated arousal. His free hand groped down to Kakashi’s flawless thigh, rubbing and squeezing the flesh, making the younger male shudder even more.

"He loves it. Boy, I feel like my fingers are going to be stuck in here. He’s clenching so much," Tobi commented with a smirk. He intentionally curled his fingers, rubbing on that one bumpy spot inside the tight hole.

"Ahh! W-wait! Please, not there," Kakashi pleaded, his hard cock starting to beg for another release. His whole body was trembling, lips parted, teary eyes clouded with lust and crimson coloring his cheeks.

"Here? Okay." Tobi began incessantly rubbing on that spot, grinning when he noticed how Kakashi spread his legs wider despite his lips screaming for him to stop.

"P-please, I- I can't... " Kakashi’s body jerked as he let out broken moans, his eyes rolling back in bliss at the ministrations and his head melting out into an utter high.

His reactions seemed to snap something inside Obito as the older male sucked on his nipple even more ferociously, his hand grasped Kakashi’s thigh so hard he was sure it would leave bruises.

With Obito working on his nubs and his sweet spot being prodded relentlessly by the older twin, Kakashi’s body convulsed and he released his second load for that day. His body were shaking and twitching when the twins continued abusing his body through his orgasm.

“A-ah please, it’s too m-much,” he begged, weakly trying to get away from the twins who continued assaulting his body.

But the twins didn’t stop their ministrations as if they hadn’t heard him, Tobi’s fingers still massaging his prostate erratically while Obito’s hand that had been groping his thigh moved to wrap itself around his sensitive cock instead, giving it a gentle squeeze before he ran his thumb around the slit.

“No, no, no.” He sobbed, shaking his head vigorously as tears spilled over his flushed cheeks. He tugged on his restraints in an attempt to get away, his whole body trembling from the overwhelming sensation of having three of his most sensitive parts being stimulated all at once. “P-please I can’t— _aahhh!”_

Tobi continued to thrust his fingers in and out of his hole fast, rubbing at his prostate every now and then. Obito’s fist moving up and down, tugging on his twitching length and mouth sucking relentlessly on his nipple weren’t helping either. It was too much. “Please, Obi- Obito, it hurts,” he pleaded desperately, voice barely above a whisper as tears continued streaming down his face.

Obito mercifully stopped his ministrations and leaned up to capture Kakashi’s lips in a soft kiss, hand gently stroking the boy’s hair.

Tobi took a pity on the boy as well and slipped his fingers out of Kakashi's gaping hole, admiring how the appendages glistened with the the boy's fluid. He watched with a pleased smirk on his face as Obito continued kissing Kakashi gently, deciding to give the youngest a short break.

Obito parted their lips and Kakashi hid his face on the curve of the older male’s neck, body still trembling from the stimulation and breaths heavy as his chest rose and fell quickly. His head was spinning. He lay there for what felt like hours, Obito’s hand still stroking his hair in a comforting manner.

“You can release him now,” Tobi told his younger twin.

Obito nodded before swiftly untying Kakashi's wrists, letting the latter’s body fall back against him. Harsh red bruises formed around the pale wrists, probably from too much tugging. Obito cradled the bruised wrists, kissing the reddened skin. Kakashi winced as he felt the warmth of Obito's lips spread throughout his inflamed skin.

"Don’t you want to reward your lover boy, Kakashi?" Tobi playfully said.

Kakashi looked up at Obito upon hearing the words, meeting a pair of dark orbs that were glazed with lust. Ignoring the soreness all over his body, he pulled himself out of Obito’s hold and positioned himsef in front of the older male’s spread legs, whimpering softly as he felt his still hard cock brush against his own thighs. His trembling hands carefully unzipped Obito's pants, shuddering when the older male groaned for his fingers had accidentally grazed on the hardened cock. Kakashi pulled the underwear down, causing the fully erected cock to spring out of its confine. The silver-haired boy licked on the head, feeling satisfied when the cock twitched from his touch.

Kakashi’s body jolted when he felt something warm and slightly rough press against the puckered opening of his ass, teasing the wet rim of muscles. He whimpered around Obito’s cock in his mouth as wide palms gripped his buttcheeks tighter and parted them further, the hot and wet muscle moving side to side over the rim before pushing into his entrance, thrusting in and out repeatedly.

Mind still in a haze, Kakashi didn’t even notice Tobi push something thicker than a tongue into his hole. That was until the thing started buzzing inside him, sending jolts of pleasure through his entire body without a warning. Kakashi’s head craned up in shock and his propped up arms gave out under him, causing Obito’s cock to fall out of his mouth. He mewled when Tobi moved the toy around, pulling it out only to push it back into Kakashi’s prostate.

He heard a chuckle behind him. “This is only the lowest setting.”

Kakashi hadn’t even managed to process the words when Tobi put the toy on a higher setting, the vibrations inside his hole increasing and being so much more intense than the previous one. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he tried to pull his hips away from the touch, unable to handle the intensity of the stimulation. He digged his teeth into his bottom lip as he pressed his forehead against Obito’s thighs. Desperately, Kakashi attempted to focus on anything other than the intense vibrations against his abused prostate that were driving him absolutely insane, but Tobi was clearly having none of it as he pressed the toy further into him.

“A-ah, please,” Kakashi sniveled, his entire body quivering at the intense stimulation.

Obito didn’t seem to mind no longer getting attention to his cock as he opted to play with Kakashi’s sensitive nipples instead, squeezing the nubs between his saliva-coated fingers, knowing it would push the younger male over the edge.

Kakashi wailed, hands scrambling for purchase and thighs shaking uncontrollably due to the mind-blowing pleasure. The sensation of having both his ass and nipples played with by the twins was too much for his oversensitive body to handle and he orgasmed once more. And like the sadist that he was, Tobi didn’t pull the vibrating toy out of his body, moving it from side to side instead and pressing it harder against Kakashi’s prostate through his orgasm. Kakashi cried out, grasping onto Obito and clenching his hands into fists. More tears spilled over his cheeks as he sobbed into Obito’s thighs, immense jolts pleasure spreading through his entire body. The feeling was too intense and overwhelming for him to bear, his body spasming as black dots started adorning his vision.

Kakashi was so close to fainting when Tobi finally withdrew the toy and turned it off, the silver-haired boy immediately colapsing against Obito. His chest was heaving, feeling so out of it as though he wasn’t even physically present.

He felt Obito shift to get him into a more comfortable position, wrapping his arms around Kakashi and whispering soothing words into his ear, but Kakashi could barely hear him over the high still buzzing in his head. He was panting against Obito, chest rising and falling quickly at his rapid breathing caused by the intense stimulation.

“Felt good, didn’t it?”

He heard Tobi mutter somewhere in front of him, but he was too tired to respond. The hands around his body still moved gently as his breathing began slowing down.

“Did it feel good?” it was Obito’s voice this time, tone softer than Tobi’s. Kakashi nodded his head weakly – it had hurt but it would’ve been a lie to say he hadn’t felt any pleasure.

He heard a snicker, “Geez, I’m the one doing most of the work here and he keeps pretending I don’t exist.” before a hefty wide palm suddenly slapped his thigh, causing him to jolt. "Time to get back to work."

Kakashi immediately scrambled up, remembering that he’d been supposed to give Obito a blowjob now that his mind was clearer. Obito was still hard, the older male gently guiding Kakashi’s head to his throbbing cock. Kakashi sucked on the tip before engulfing the thick appendage into his mouth. His narrow cavern could only fit half of Obito’s cock so he opted for licking around the length, making sure that each and every inch of the cock was painted with his saliva. Kakashi moaned when Tobi rubbed on his battered hole, dousing it with something slicker than saliva.

"That's enough," Obito uttered. Kakashi released the cock, whimpering pathetically as Tobi inserted two fingers into his hole, but thankfully they didn’t stay there more than a few seconds.

"Ride him," Tobi commanded. Kakashi didn’t even hesitate as he promptly crawled on top of Obito, the latter holding his own huge cock and aligning it into Kakashi’s hole. Obito’s free hand gripped his hip as he slowly went down on the length, trembling as his hole was filled with Obito's thick cock. Kakashi found it hard to breathe with something so big lodged in him. He hadn’t even adjusted to Obito's length when his ass was grabbed harshly by Tobi, panicking as he could tell what was coming next.

"Two could fit, don't you think?"

"No, no, no—"

A loud scream left Kakashi's lips as Tobi forcefully shoved his equally thick cock into his already filled hole. Kakashi cried pathetically when Tobi mercilessly moved in and out of his hole, his hands clutching tight on Obito's shoulders.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here," Obito whispered softly into Kakashi's ear. The younger twin didn't make any move, only grunting when he felt Tobi's cock rubbing against his own within the narrow walls. Obito trailed kisses from Kakashi's forehead, to the latter's damp eyelid, down the wet cheek before he captured the younger's reddened lips into his, swallowing all the moans and whimpers escaping the lips.

Tears continued streaming down Kakashi’s cheeks as Tobi moved erratically in and out of him, digging into his tight, abused canal with his thick cock.

Tobi grunted before he pulled out his cock one last time, giving it a few strokes and spurting his load on Kakashi’s snowy back. He moved away, shoving his cock back into his pants before zipping it up.

Obito stroked the back of Kakashi’s head, the younger having rested his forehead on his shoulder. “You can just blow me if you can’t take it anymore,” he whispered.

Kakashi shook his head weakly. “N-no. I want you to come inside me. Just- just give me a moment,” he sniffed.

Obito carefully stood to his feet, the length still lodged inside Kakashi causing the younger male to let out a whimper. Obito shushed him in a comforting manner as he gently laid Kakashi down onto a gym mattress spread on the floor. He captured Kakashi’s battered lips into another tender kiss, the younger male instinctively wrapping his legs around his waist.

“You- you can move now,” Kakashi breathed against his lips after a while.

“Are you sure?”

Kakashi nodded.

Obito placed both of Kakashi's legs on his shoulders before starting to move in and out of the younger with slow but deep thrusts. He took the opportunity to latch his mouth onto Kakashi's nipple, groaning when the latter clenched hard around him. He picked up his pace after a while, pulling his length until only the head was lodged in the younger before spearing it back into the tight canal. He repeatedly thrusted into Kakashi as his mouth was busy sucking the swollen nipple.

Kakashi muffled back shaky moans into the back of his hand, his other hand clutching hard onto the mattress. The tip of Obito’s cock finally hit the bundle of nerves inside him and he screamed, "Ah ah _ah_! Please- ahh! Th-there...unghhh!"

Obito picked up his speed and began to slam into Kakashi’s sweet spot incessantly, his long shaft running over the many hungry nerve endings in the younger’s tight hole.

Kakashi’s lower lip was shuddering and his eyes were unfocused, simply staring blankly at the ceiling above him as Obito pounded into him, the thick cock filling him up and striking his prostate repeatedly. He wasn’t even sure anymore if it was the effect of the drug or Obito was just that good at what he was doing.

Suddenly, Obito gripped Kakashi’s hair and pulled their faces close together, Kakashi’s back curving to fit their position and leaving his legs folded higher in the air with Obito’s broad body filling the space between them. Obito’s eyes were ravenous as he started down at the dazed boy beneath him, absolutely basking in the way Kakashi’s legs dangled in the air so helplessly and how fucked senseless Kakashi looked from the dribble down his chin and his misty, unfocused eyes. He leaned in and locked their lips passionately as their tongues swirled against one another, Obito pressing them closer as though he wanted to inhale all of Kakashi. He leaned down to Kakashi’s neck, sucking and biting harsh marks into the pale skin.

As Obito persisted in his pounding, Kakashi found his head spinning with the sheer pleasure, and his cock was brought back to full hardness despite having come three times in a row. His moans intensified, getting more delirious and raspy, and his orgasm started to build up as Obito’s pace quickened, his prostate stimulated roughly with a mere split second gap between each of Obito’s thrusts. Kakashi’s toes curled and his body shook from the pleasure, hoarsely trying to churn out a few coherent words through his chapped lips.

"Obi- Obito, I’m- I’m going to—“

His voice broke off into a shrill moan, thick spurts of white brusting from his cook and body convulsing uncontrollably as he desperately rolled out his orgasm in shallow jerks of his hips, the muscles of his inner thighs clenching tightly onto Obito.

Obito continued thrusting rapidly into Kakashi, trying to chase his own orgasm. Kakashi’s lips trembled as he squinted his eyes shut, every thrust squeezing out more cum from his cock. It took Obito a full minute of thrusting before he finally released his load, feeling the younger male under him shuddering from overstimulation. He let out a groan, emptying himself into Kakashi and milking himself of his seed as he thrusted until he was completely drained.

By then, Kakashi could barely keep his eyes open, jaw slackened as his head lolled over the mattress. He whimpered weakly when Obito pulled out of him, the older male panting above him but not looking nearly as spent as Kakashi was. The four consecutive orgasm completely drained him of all energy and rendered him utterly light-headed. He couldn’t even respond properly when Obito leaned over and captured his lips in another deep kiss, letting the older male lick all over his cavern and suck on his tongue.

A couple of loud knocks were heard and the pair broke the kiss, turning over to the source of the noise. Tobi stood in front of the door, uniform neat and a bag slung over his shoulder, which meant he’d left to retreive it from his classroom during Obito and Kakashi’s private session.

“If you two lovebirds are done fucking, I need to have a word with you, Kakashi,” he told the still dazed boy. “Stop bringing me trouble or you’ll have to face the consequences,” he added before turning on his heels and walking away, slaming the door shut in the process.

Obito laughed a little before he stood up, zipping up his pants and grabbing the blazer he’d discarded on the floor earlier. He gently wiped the cum splattered on his and Kakashi's body. "I need to clean up this place. Can you move?"

Kakashi slowly shook his head. His eyes were heavy and he could barely feel his body.

Obito nodded, slipping his arms around Kakashi's back and under the latter's knees before hoisting the younger male up.

Kakashi snaked his arms around Obito for support. "The consequence... does it involve you too?"

Obito looked down at him in amusement. "Probably," he answered, before adding with a light shrug, "But obviously Tobi will play a major part in that."

Kakashi scowled. "I don't want him."

"So you want me?" Obito chuckled when the younger turned a shade redder. “Do you really like me, Kakashi?”

“Didn’t I make myself obvious just now?” Kakashi huffed instead of answering the question.

Obito smiled, setting Kakashi down against the wall, the latter hissing at the uncomfortable feeling in his lower region as his bottom came in contact with the cold, hard floor. Obito crouched down and grabbed Kakashi’s chin softly. “I’m honored. Then next time it will be just you and me.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened slightly, “Next time?”

Obito nodded. “Unless you want this to be a one-time thing,” he added with a shrug, though the small smirk on his face indicated that he already knew the answer to that.

Kakashi shook his head. “No, I don’t,” he said a bit too quickly, earning himself another amused chuckle from the older male. “But you promise it’ll be just the two of us?”

“You really don’t like my brother, do you?” Obito laughed at the scowl on Kakashi’s face. “Yeah, I promise.”

Kakashi pursed his lips. “You seem to listen to him well, though. What if he insists?”

Obito leaned forward and kissed him deeply, delving his tongue into Kakashi’s cavern as his nose brushed against Kakashi’s cheek. “Because you’re mine now,” he breathes into the kiss. “Nobody touches what’s mine, and he’s not an exception.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I changed the title lol


End file.
